


Don't let Tony Stark sleep-build things. Like, ever.

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Roombas, Team Mom Steve Rogers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: What it says on the tin. Don't let Tony Stark sleep-build things. Like, ever. It ends up in pretty hilarious situations, though.Rated Teen And Up for foul language.*+~(...)“Steve, are you okay?” Bruce asks, and he bites the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from bursting into laughter. The Captain looks over, and his blush only deepens.“What. Is. That.” he forces out, and points in the corner he just stared at in clear horror.“This? It's just a roomba. Have you never seen one? They're all over the place.”While Steve is not too keen on modern technology, he's gotten much, much better with it. Interested even. But he also tends to avoid some things, although Bruce has no idea why cleaning robots would fall into this category – as far as he knows, Steve is quite fond even of Dum-E, U and Butterfingers.“I just – it just – it startled me, that's all.” Steve answers, helplessly mussing up the back of his head.(...)
Series: 65 Random Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Don't let Tony Stark sleep-build things. Like, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts

**Don't let Tony Stark sleep-build things. Like, ever.**

It starts with a blood curdling scream from the living room, quickly followed by another one, causing Bruce to drop his parting knife and just barely avoid a hulk out and/or heart attack in the kitchen. Chest heaving and eyes wide, he looks towards the doorway, but it's quiet now.

“What the hell?!”

Cautiously, he makes a beeline for the other room to check what's going on.

Upon entering, Bruce gets the rare treat of seeing their Captain absolutely flustered and confused. There is no blood, which is always a plus. There are, however, paper and pencils scattered all over the floor. Chances are, Steve flung them away when he got startled.

Because Steve, in all of his tall, muscular, patriotic glory is now standing on the coffee table, red faced and hands clasped over his mouth and staring into the corner where a robotic vacuum cleaner is calmly and silently doing it's little roomba business.

“Steve, are you okay?” Bruce asks, and he bites the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from bursting into laughter. The Captain looks over, and his blush only deepens.

“What. Is. That.” he forces out, and points in the corner he just stared at in clear horror.

“This? It's just a roomba. Have you never seen one? They're all over the place.”

While Steve is not too keen on modern technology, he's gotten much, much better with it. Interested even. But he also tends to avoid some things, although Bruce has no idea why cleaning robots would fall into this category – as far as he knows, Steve is quite fond even of Dum-E, U and Butterfingers.

“I just – it just – it startled me, that's all.” Steve answers, helplessly mussing up the back of his head. “It screamed. Then _I_ screamed. Sorry about that.”

“It... Okay, right.” Bruce is not entirely sure what to say to that. He shoots him an awkward smile, two thumbs up and retreats back into the kitchen.

Sometimes, in this household, it's better not to ask too many questions.

*+~

By the time the team meets up for dinner, he's almost forgotten about the incident. OK that's a lie, but he would like to forget about it.

This has never happened before, and no one else ever saw it happen. So Steve decides to just leave it be and hope for the best. Stranger things have happened to all of them, but this is still... Odd.

Team dinners are always loud, messy and everybody’s favorite time of day. It's a time to meet up with each other, even when their schedules are packed and it's... Nice. Like a big family, which they have grown to be over the time.

There are several conversations taking place at once most of the time, but right now, they're all listening to one of Thor's epic tales – he's a great story teller, and while you need to plan your time for snack- and bathroom breaks once he's on a roll, it's always good and well worth the time.

But of course, right in the middle of the current plot, another, blood curdling scream emerges from under the table, and it makes them all jump.

Tony pours obscenely expensive red wine into his dessert instead of filling up the glass, causing it to flood the table, and Clint rips out his hearing aids with one hand, cringing at the noise that sounds truly demonic through his devices, and grabs a knife from the table with the other, ready to attack. Natasha pulls out a gun from who knows where, she stashes them all over the tower. Thor immediately lifts up his arm, waiting for Mjölnir as it arrives crashing through several walls, accompanied by the sound of breaking concrete, and several expensive vases all around shattering on the floor while Bruce almost chokes on a potato, and his neck is turning slightly green at the process. But Steve, jumping up onto his feet, holding a meat fork as his weapon of choice and blurts out,

"See, I'm not insane, these dang things really _are_ screaming!"

"What the fuck." is the very eloquent and unison answer. Everyone stares to where the noise came from and a blink of an eye later, a small roomba comes wheeled out from under Natasha's chair.

"Again, what the fuck."

The whole team is watching it now, and the little robot continues cleaning as if nothing had happened. It takes only a few minutes, until it collides with the bottom of the counter, and the deafening scream sounds from it again, and the Avengers cringe. As soon as the roomba has turned and is able to go on on it's way, it falls silent again.

Everyone stares after it, and then roaring laughter erupts from the Thors end of the table, and the others soon join in.

"Okay Tony, really funny. Please tell me this is the only robot with this particular special feature in this tower."

"Hey, why me?!" He protests, but it doesn't fool anyone. The entire table stares at him flatly.

"Okay okay, but honestly, I have no memory from building this guy."

"Aw, no. Did you sleep walk, ehm, build again?"

"Fuck if I know? Probably? Because as funny as this is, I wouldn't have made him if I was aware. Heart condition and all." He waves his hand through the air and squints suspiciously in the direction where the roomba just vanished. It's entirely still in the room, so they actually hear another little bump from a few rooms over, and this time they anticipate the yell and cover their ears.

"So, we now have a robot that starts shouting whenever it runs into stuff."

"Basically like Clint, just in roomba form."

"HEY! I can still read your lips, you know. Kinda true tho, but I'm still offended." The archer turns to cast a half hearted death glare at Nat, who smirks at him with one raised eyebrow. It is kind of true – he's infamous for arguing with, yelling at and insulting inanimate objects everywhere. Walls, doorframes and technolocial devices in particular.

"Oh hell, there's two of them now."says Tony, and yelps at the elbow in his ribs.

"Again, HEY. And also fuck you."

"We love you, too."

He blows them a kiss with two raised middle fingers in response.

"Kids, be nice." Steve rubs his temples, but secretly, he enjoys the hell out of this conversation becasue he is kind of an asshole sometimes. And it's all in good frun after all.

"Alrighty then, I'll go give this guy a quieter update. Come on, Clint 2.0, where are you?" Tony sing songs and ducks out off the room before the balled up napkin hits him in the head. They can hear him snigger from the other room and the hallway, though.

"I hate to be this person, but we should maybe clean up the spilled beverage, since it has already made it's way everywhere and I've been told the stains are troublesome to eliminate, my friends." Thor points out casually, lifting up a dripping wet cloth napkin from his spot several chairs away from where Tony spilled it and smiles brightly.

And with that, the spell is broken and they get to work.

The roomba gets his update, but the nickname stays. And Clint keeps complaining, throws soft things on Tonys head and flips him the bird, but secretly, he doesn't mind at all. He's pretty sure they know that, though.

Also, don't let Tony Stark sleep-build things. Like, ever.

*+~

**Prompt No. 33 - “What. Is. That.”**


End file.
